


Headcanons

by PoppyCartinelli



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, cute shit, head canons, just uploading from tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 00:54:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 8,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9410423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppyCartinelli/pseuds/PoppyCartinelli
Summary: A collection of headcanons from Tumblr, pairings will be in the chapter titles





	1. SuperLane

**Author's Note:**

> I am on Tumblr at PoppysSuperGirl

-Lucy’s father throws a fukin HISsy fIT BecaUSE LOis is ALREady MeRrYiNg thAT ALIen BOY from IOWA and Lucy had to go and TOP thAT (ahahaha tops Kara too) wITH Some FEmaLE frOm a BEacH whO FliES arOUnd SaViNg PeOpLe like an ALIEN.

-Maybe Kara likes to call Lucy ‘Major’ in bed and maybe she doesn’t. Just a thought….

-They’re disgustingly cute with their PDA when Kara isn’t in her suit. Like, swinging hands while walking in the park and eating ice cream kind of disgustingly cute. (Cause Lucy would endure all the looks to see that Sunny Danver’s Smile)

-Lucy gets hurt once (barely a flesh wound) and Kara, like, flips a desk and proclaims her undying love and devotion in the Supersuit because Kara has 0% chill. It doesn’t help their ‘secretly dating’ status but Lucy doesn’t really mind.

-They kiss before Alex ever kisses Maggie and Alex flips her own desk (she is the Lesbian of this series thank yOU VERY MUCH)

-Kara likes to take Lucy on sporadic, mundane, trips around the country. Just flies her to National Parks for an afternoon walk or Seatle for a cup of coffee or DC to fight some dick-face of a politician. (Lucy can’t bring herself to mind the wind-blown look because she is held in such strong arms both ways)

-They get married and have a smaller-sized wedding. Kara learns to play the piano so she can show Lucy how beautiful her heartbeat sounds. Lucy’s vows are practically poetry and Kara weeps happy tears. (Alex cries like a fire hydrant and Maggie worries about their own wedding)

-They def get hyped after a successful alien capture and bang on Lucy’s DEO desk. Bonus points if Vasquez tells Lucy she should probably bring a pillow to her office, it’d really help her back against that unforgiving desk.

-On nights when Lucy can’t sleep and Kara is wrapped around her, so warm and safe, Lucy thanks every star in the sky for sending this Kryptonian to her. She counts between Kara’s breaths to ease the nightmares and sometimes Kara will press sleepy kisses to her forehead in response to Lucy’s heightened heartbeat.


	2. Sanvers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts about Maggie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Tumblr anon had a rough Christmas, so this is for that anon.

Maggie left Nebraska two days after her graduation (she didn’t go, she heard it was 'a lovely ceremony’ though). Her parents hadn’t taken kindly to her kissing Sarah Posey junior year and honestly? Neither had anyone else.

She found her way to Gotham. Her first night there and every woman up and down the block was interested. She ended up in the drunk tank. That probably saved her life.

Certainly set her up to be the cop she turned out to be.  

Eight years and two injuries later and Maggie polished a Detective badge before the dinners Gordon didn’t let her skip out on. 

“There’s a position open in National City.” And maybe Hardback really did listen in on the chatter. Maggie looks at the transfer papers and doesn’t think about the latest face she won’t see in her apartment anymore. 

She’s driving against the National City skyline before the year’s out and the sea spray is a breath of fresh air. Maggie wonders if she’ll fall in love with the lights in this city too. Wonders how well she’ll know the streets before she moves on.

It’s four and a half years later before a woman flashes an FBI badge at her. She’s cute, so Maggie backs down. Flirts just a little.

It’s another month before that woman is kissing her. 

It’s only three weeks before she’s kissing that woman back.

And honestly? No one minds at all.

In fact, Maggie falls hugs first into the Danvers family. She’s caught up in so much love so fast her head spins. Kara gives her heck more often than not and Eliza is gentle. Eliza can see the scars mothers leave on their children.

And Alex. Alex makes Maggie feel like she’s never really breathed before. Her lungs ache, her body burns, and the smile on her face could light up all of National City. 

Maggie wakes up surrounded by Alex’s scent and she sends a prayer to all the gods she never thought about, that this time, her bike won’t be her solace. That this city will be permanent. That if it isn’t, Alex Danvers will be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think we can all relate to Maggie Sawyer.


	3. Kara/Alex/Maggie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex doesn't have to hide who she kisses anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt:  
> Kara/Alex/Maggie? I know it's not a thing but like, I love Kalex. And also appreciate Sanvers. And I think Maggie and Kara would be great, where they're different from Alex they have it in common with each other. No to mention I feel like Kara, as an Alien, would be very fluid and open. And I think her loving caring nature is something both Alex and Maggie need, especially with the work they do.  
> Which I replied to with:  
> Oh god, I was trying so hard not to ship this. I tried, I really did. It’s too late for me, I just ship all the women in Supergirl.

Alex likes physical contact. Maggie loves physical contact. Kara needs physical contact.

Kara kissed Alex first, years ago now. A bully Kara couldn’t touch for fear of breaking and Kara ached at the bruises starting up Alex’s arm. She’d kissed Alex’s hand and then her fingers and then her cheek and then, oh so softly, her lips.

She was so careful with Alex. Alex was the only one who truly listened to her. Understood her when Eliza said what was best. Where Eliza kept them safe, Alex kept Kara whole.

Made Kara human and left her Kryptonian at the same time.

Alex would never receive such a soft kiss from anyone else.

Maggie’s kisses are sweet and hot and leave Alex’s nerves tingling. She wants more and Maggie is more than happy to oblige.

For a while, Alex kisses them both, separately. Alex is good at keeping self-destructive secrets.

Kara walks in on them. Maggie, down to her bra and unbuttoned pants. Alex, disheveled and panting.

Alex feels her worlds colliding. The foundation under her crumbling.

But again, just like with Astra, Kara only gives. She sits on the floor of the kitchen (she’s had years to learn what makes her seem less dangerous, she’s learned them well) and waits.

Alex breathes out and Maggie stares a little wide eyed. More than a little confused. “Kara and I love each other.”

Maggie stiffens, still pinned between Alex’s body and the counter top. Alex presses a kiss to her shoulder and frowns.

“But I’m falling in love with you.” Maggie frowns, she doesn’t get it and Alex fumbles for words she just doesn’t have.

“But it’s different with Maggie?” Kara’s voice is soft and it’s then that Maggie realizes that this is something big. Alex nods and smiles at Kara.

She grazes her fingertips up Maggie’s arm and tilts her head. “I feel… excited and wanted and strangely peaceful yet unsure all at the same time.”

Maggie nods. She’s felt it before. She feels it now. She feels it anytime Alex walks into the room.

“But Kara feels like home and warmth and yes, sometimes heat, but always love.” Alex bites her lip. They’d never tried to explain their relationship to anyone.

Eliza knew, but no one talked about it. There was no blessing to give. Eliza just accepted it as fact and moved on.

Maggie swallowed. “You want to have a relationship with your sister and me”

“Adopted sister.” Kara shrugged at Maggie’s look and floated off the floor. “Alien, adopted sister actually.”

There were many conversations after that, but the outcome had been decided long ago over a pizza, cold beer, and a soft kiss.

After all, life’s too short to not kiss the girls you want to kiss.

So Maggie becomes a fixture in their lives. Alex was right, Kara really would love her. The snark and confidence and not-so-hidden softness.

Maggie loved how easy it was to fluster National City’s hero. Loved to drag her tongue across Alex’s body until Kara all but whined with want.

They certainly left Alex marked.

It’s not like Maggie could resist the unstoppable force that was Kara’s love either.

Maggie loved Kara’s hugs. She felt like sunshine and Alex didn’t mind at all when she came home to their languid kissing. Alex really couldn’t give Kara all the touch she needed.

Not while still being okay herself.

Sometimes, Kara would wrap both Alex and Maggie up and sit on the couch or sit among the stars. Both on either side of Alex.

Now Alex kisses them both. No more dark secrets. No more drinks until Alex couldn’t remember. She had all she’d ever need in Kara and Maggie’s soft kisses and softer love.


	4. Kalex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning, this is not really soft Kalex. This is much more them in a quickly-becoming-more-sexual relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Prompt:  
> But what about Kara/Green Lantern!Alex? Surely there must be some fun to be had with this idea.

Alex and Kara go flying together. It’s not like when Kara flew Alex around, now they race. Kara lets Alex win every now and again.

Alex can take Kara to space!! Almost a year ago, Alex squeezed into a tiny ship to push Kara back into the atmosphere. Now they cuddle wrapped in a soft green glow. Alex presses kisses to Kara’s nose and cheek everytime Kara shares a star filled story.

(Also, Alex totes takes Kara with her when she goes to charge the ring and meet the Lantern Core for the first time!!)

Alex has so much willpower. Like Green Lanterns everywhere notice. When she fights beside Supergirl, there is nothing that can stand in their way.

Nothing will ever break the Danvers sisters.

And okay, maybe they get a bit amped up after a fight and kisses ensue in their apartment and Alex feels like she’s on fire and she just wants Kara to ravish her.

It’s not like Kara’s going to turn her down. Alex almost never gets turned on. This is maybe the third time they’ve ever had sex?

(Once was when Alex was 18 and Kara wanted to know what sex was like and Alex wasn’t totally into it, but she’d never let anyone else touch Kara. The other was in their apartment, Alex’d been hurt and Kara just had to make sure she was okay, and she’d been so gentle that Alex just melted into her. They’d stayed wrapped around each other the whole rest of the day. Then Maggie’d happened. Boy, was that a shit show.)

Then a dying man had called out to Alex and pressed a ring into her hand that made Alex’s whole being sing with power.

But all that in the past, Kara was slamming Alex into a wall and Alex barely felt a thing besides Kara’s teeth on her neck. And Kara’s fingers in her suit and shit, doing this suited up was pretty damn hot.

And Kara’s name was on Alex’s lips in barely a minute and Alex just couldn’t get close enough to Kara.

And, _god_ , she wanted to make Kara _scream_. Kara’s halfway to her knees before Alex is pushing her onto her back and Kara tries to get back up because she never gets to touch Alex, to hell that she isn’t this time.

But she can’t.

And that’s when they find out that if Alex really wants to, she has enough willpower to hold a Kryptonian. And if that isn’t an ego boost to send your libido through the roof, nothing is.

Not that Kara really minded, after all, there are lots of fun things you can make with a Green Lantern Ring.


	5. Kalex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just headcanons about Kalex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Prompt:  
> so is kalex a platonic thing or a romantic thing?

Yo, yo, my home dog, I ship it all. Give me Alex falling for this dumb Kryptonian idiot who literally fell into her life. Give me Kara so alone and scared and it’s always Alex beside her. 

Give me hand holding and late-night star gazing and quiet confessions and Eliza already knowing. Who else could possibly be good enough for her Alex than a damn superhero?

They already know each other implicitly and one over-exuberant kiss from Kara is all they need to fall into each other. (But as[ I pointed out in my last headcanon for them](http://poppyssupergirl.tumblr.com/post/154218201950/any-fluffy-or-smutty-kalex-headcanons)[,](http://poppyssupergirl.tumblr.com/post/154218201950/any-fluffy-or-smutty-kalex-headcanons) I kinda think Alex is ace???)

But also, they’re sisters first and foremost and they bicker and worry and buy potstickers for each other, because Alex loves them too. Just not as much as she loves this weird alien she happens to know. 

Give me Alex wounded and Kara kissing her scars. Her lips are hot and her hands massage tired muscles. Give me Kara flying with Alex, Alex still looks around in wonder, but she’s checking her phone too.

Alex crushes on Maggie, they kiss. Maggie’s not into a threesome, not when she feels so strongly for Alex. Alex gets it, so does Kara. They let Maggie see their relationship.

It’s not really sexual, but very physical? Like Kara shows affection through touch and Alex likes the kisses so they work with it. 

And maybe Maggie doesn’t really understand, but she sees the way Alex looks at her, she knows she’s loved. So she just goes with it. Kara tries not to kiss Alex while Maggie’s around, at least in the beginning.

And then Alex is getting kisses from both Kara and Maggie and one is comfort and warmth and home and everything Alex has ever _needed_ and the other is hot and wonderful and breathless and everything Alex has ever _wanted_. 

And it’s a bit confusing for Alex, how she can feel so differently about the two people she loves so, so much. But god damn, Alex is happy. 

And Kara and Maggie are the true brotp here. They take such fucking care of Alex, Alex is SO CARED FOR. Fuk! 

So yes, both, anon. I ship both. Platonic, romantic, I fucking love the Danvers sisters. 


	6. SuperCanary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts on Sara and Kara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt:  
> So...what about Kara/Sara aka SuperCanary?  
> Which I responded to with:  
> HO BOI, OH MY, GOODNESS, WOWZERS. OH. OOOOHHHHHH.

Sara has died already. She’s going to go after literally everything (and everyone) she wants. 

Sara Lance flirts with Supergirl the second they’re not in danger. THE SECOND, okay? Supergirl isn’t from her dimension, but Sara’s traipsed through time and death, one lousy dimension isn’t nearly enough to stop her.

Besides, Supergirl has a dimensional transporter now. 

And Supergirl is so cute when Sara teases her. Sara’s got a weak spot for the cute ones. And the badass ones. And the strong ones. And the soft ones. Okay, so Sara just really likes women okay?

But Supergirl, damn. 

Sara has never been happier to have her ass handed to her than when that alien in red and blue did so.

Sara dreams about it. 

It’s bad okay?

So, yeah, Sara doesn’t let the dimensions between them get in the way. 

* * *

 

She pops up all the time in Kara’s apartment. And Kara sees her and kind of freaks because no one is supposed to know that she’s Supergirl. 

And Sara Womanizer Lance lays into Kara like a fucking rhino (I should say Canary, but none of this is subtle). 

And Kara just really likes the attention and missed Sara and Sara’s strong and beautiful and Kara really admires her and _gosh, Sara’s good at kissing_. 

* * *

 

All in all, I think Sara is super aggressive but also super gentle? Like she drags Kara to bed but like, in a I-want-to-fuck-you-silly-but-also-make-you-breakfast-for-the-rest-of-your-life sort of way?

Y’know?

And like Sara’s romped around before, never with an alien, and she’s never gone down on a girl who shoots lasers from her eyes when she comes, but Sara’s down for a challenge. And man, when Kara gets going, Sara can really only just hold on and enjoy the ride.

Because there’s no one like Sara Lance to push Kara’s libido into overdrive. 

* * *

 

Also, they both really care for each other. Like Kara’s always there in battle, and she doesn’t need protection (especially against this human) but Sara still leaps in front of danger for Kara (and maybe that’s because she can’t stand the thought of this douche-bag touching Kara, but like, she looks badass doing it so???). 

* * *

 

But Sara just flirting with Kara non-stop. Like, all the bi jokes, all the, ‘hey girl, you lookin’ fly’ (while Kara’s flying because Sara’s HILARIOUS OKAY??). 

Omg, okay, I just really like Kara’s blush and Sara’s confidence, I think they make a great team 10/10 would sail that ship, damn. 


	7. SuperAgent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara/Susan thoughts and a mini-story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt:  
> Kara/Susan? Idk what that is, Superagent?

Susan leaves her headset for Supergirl to listen through because she knows it’s important. She can always read Supergirl’s needs.

Alex and Kara are about 110% sure that Vasquez knows who Kara is, it’s kinda hard to keep it a secret from most of the agents, but no one at the DEO has seen Kara, they’ve only seen Supergirl. 

They both think Susan still knows.

So they invite her over for a movie night and Susan smiles and loves their interaction because she’s seen Supergirl relaxed and Alex at least playful, but not Kara and Alex at their home relaxed. 

* * *

 

They go flying together. Vasquez was transferred from the air force, she’s good in a jet. Kara lets Vasquez beat her just once. 

* * *

 

It’s Vasquez in Kara’s ear always too. No matter the situation, no matter the danger, Susan’s voice is calm and reassuring. Kara needs that.

So when Kara hears gunfire through her ear piece and Vasquez calmly enunciates that a few of the prisoners are loose and Kara can hear the screams in the background. 

Well, Supergirl goes way faster than a speeding bullet.

She wrenches the door from its hinges because the DEO is in lockdown. She’ll think about how she shouldn't be able to do that, no matter how strong she is, later. Right now she’s got to find Susan. 

There’s gunfire and Vasquez curses. Supergirl is next to her in the next instant and she gawks at the scene in front of her. 

Most of the agents are down, she can see them breathing though, but Vasquez is in the rafters with three tranq guns and a plasma rifle sitting around her. She glances up at Supergirl as the last alien topples over. 

“Out of tranq darts. The Vorg is still out and he’s not down yet.” Supergirl just stares at her. She’s not even frazzled. There’s barely a hair out of place.

There are over a dozen bodies lying on the floor below her, more than half are aliens. Kara can’t help but flash to all the times Vasquez has talked her out of situations just like these. Can’t help but think of how much she needs Susan’s voice in her ear.

Susan’s lipstick isn’t even off regulation standards. 

Kara helps her with that. She drops to her knees next to Susan and pulls the slightly shocked woman into her arms. God, it feels good to hold her, to know she’s not just a voice, she’s here and solid and real.

Kara kisses her, messes up her lipstick. Susan doesn’t mind. She doesn’t let go of the plasma rifle but her left arm wraps around Kara’s neck. Kara is warm and while she was prepared for this, more than capable of handling this, she relaxes a little.

Until the beam they’re on shakes and the Vorg is towering over them and Kara is pulling away and Susan can’t have that.

Vasquez aims two shots into the Vorg’s legs and pulls Supergirl back to her lips. The Vorg drops to the floor below and doesn’t get back up. This time Susan drops the rifle and rifle and slides her hand in Kara’s hair.

“Oh Rao, that was hot.” Kara breathes against her lips and Susan smirks. 

Maybe she yanks on Kara’s hair just to hear her moan, but she can do that, no one else was around to hear them.

“Oh my god, Kara is that you??” Except the other Danvers apparently. 

Susan’s eyebrows popped up at the way her thighs clenched. Two Danvers? She pulled back from Kara and asked, “Do you think she’d want to join us?” 


	8. SuperLane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts on "The True Love Story of Season 1"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt:  
> Headcanons for Kara/Lucy aka SuperLane aka The True Love Story of Season 1?

Oh yes, I think Kara misinterprets her feelings. She looks at James and Lucy and feels jealousy. But she thinks she’s jealous of Lucy when in reality it’s James she’s jealous of. 

She says, “Heck I want to date her!”

She emphasizes 'date' because she’s comparing herself to James. Not Lucy. 

She wants that major ;) 

Lucy watches her unbutton her shirt and wild imagery of a threesome pops up, James is there, he’d probs be down with it. It wasn’t what Lucy was expecting from this, such a proposition, but she can get behind it.

Hope stands on Kara’s chest and then everything goes to shit _really fast._

But later, in private, Lucy has to sit and think on this. Why was she so okay with a threesome? 

She wants some of that alien booty. 

So, in true military style, she marches right up to Kara’s door and tells her. 

“Kara, I’d like to go on a date with you.” Lucy showed no signs of fear. 

Kara blinked. “What?”

Alex stuck her head around Kara, “Lucy?”

Lucy stared at Alex, that wasn’t in her plans. And oh how she’d planned. Proposition Kara, Kara says yes, Lucy drags that shirt off of her body because damn Kara looked good in blue and red, and then Lucy stopped planning. It seemed simple enough.

Lucy clamped her mouth shut. She was not prepared to deal with Alex. 

“Alex.” 

“Kara?”

“Alex?”

“Kara.”

Lucy frowned, she didn’t know what was going on between the two. She needed to leave. Regroup. Strategize. Lucy turned to leave. 

“Wait, Lucy, yes!” Kara was in front of her, blindingly fast.

Lucy blinked again.

“Kara!”

“Alex! I like her too!”

Lucy blinked. Oh. She should move on with her strategy then, 

Lucy grabbed Kara and pulled herself up the stunned Kryptonian and pressed her lips against Kara’s. Kara hummed and bent over so Lucy’s feet were back on the floor. They didn’t feel like they were back on the ground. 

Kara tasted like sunshine. Which was worrying, maybe she was irradiating Lucy. Lucy decided she didn’t care, this was a sunshine she wanted.


	9. SuperCat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat's a little in awe of Kara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt:  
> Supercat :D <3

Cat makes Kara forget about not being human. Once Cat’s confirmed that Kara is Supergirl (at least in her own mind), Cat just lets it be. 

So Kara gets comfortable around her. Sometimes she’ll float without realizing it. Sometimes she’ll use superspeed on accident. Sometimes she’ll lift the couch to grab a paper that’s slipped under it. 

Cat’s always a little awed by it. This is the world Kara lives in every day. Cat can almost fathom how hard it is for Kara to hide it, she hides her emotions all the time. 

But Kara hides the fact that she can break the messenger boy’s arm when he leans on her desk to flirt. 

There’s a difference.

Kara reheats Cat’s coffee right in front of her once. 

“Kara, my coffee’s gone cold.” Cat holds out the cup and Kara takes it, in one hand, her other still typing away. She scrunches her nose and her glasses slide down just enough that when she glances at the cup her heat vision isn’t impeded.

Cat’s cup is steaming again and so is Cat. Honestly, it’s a good thing Kara doesn’t show that kind of confidence in front of others or Cat would be in a hot mess a lot more. 

Needless to say, Cat likes the casual superhero thing Kara’s got going on. 


	10. Kalex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More thoughts on the baes <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt:  
> Any fluffy or smutty Kalex headcanons?

Fluffy? They cuddle all the time. Kara will curl around Alex and leave butterfly kisses all over her skin. Alex will laugh and lay kisses on Kara’s arms.

I headcanon them as sort of falling together whenever they do? Like, they love each other platonically all the time but sometimes they love each other romantically. Does that make sense?

So when Alex falls for Maggie, Kara’s all for her happiness. And when Alex comes back, heart torn in two, Kara holds her pieces together. 

They kiss a lot. Kara can’t get enough contact, never could after two decades in a cold pod, and Alex always holds her a little tighter when the sun isn’t out.

* * *

 

They don’t really have sex? Sort of? Like Alex isn’t too into being intimate but they lay together naked, mostly for more skin contact. 

Kara confessed to being turned on once, early in this thing they had together, and Alex was down with it. She wasn’t too sure about touching Kara so Kara touched herself. 

Alex found Kara staggeringly beautiful. She doesn’t really get turned on but she runs her hands through Kara’s hair and murmurs in Kryptonian while Kara bites her own lip to keep quiet. 

Kara’s bright red when her climax wears off, and she’s torn a chunk of the mattress apart, but Alex just pushes her hair back and kisses her cheeks and nose and lips until Kara is laughing and snuggling into her side.

* * *

 

I dunno honestly, my headcanons for them are pretty complex. I think they’re just soft with each other. They’re the only two that the other would sacrifice everything for, nothing gets between them.


	11. SuperCat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat is nice to Kara on accident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt:  
> SuperCat

I think Cat just starts being nicer to Kara accidentally?? Like she doesn’t mean to change her behavior but she’s falling in love. It’s always when Cat’s tired too.

And like, Cat is betrayed by her own mind like:

“Keira!!” Cat’s headache was already throbbing. She was too tired to deal with this shit. 

Kara’s holding out a dish of Advil and Cat could kiss the girl. The water was cold and Cat sighed in relief. “Thank you.” 

Kara’d almost bitten through her lip in surprise.

* * *

 

Carter needed a supervisor and Kara wasn’t doing anything. Not that Kara minded at all, she loved Carter, he was fun to hang out with and he was great at board games. 

He did like to push his bed time though. Kara shook her head and laughed when Carter asked for another hour. He was practically falling asleep in his chair. 

“No, to bed, bud. Come on.” Kara stood and started to clean up the table while Carter trudged off to bed. She smiled at his curls bouncing down the hallway. 

She pulled out her phone and started working through her and Cat’s emails. It wasn’t much longer before Cat got home, she huffed out a breath and closed the door behind her. 

Kara grimaced, fatigue hung off Cat, her shoulders slouched and eyes drooping. “Hey, let me.” Kara came around the table and took Cat’s jacket. 

Cat didn’t say anything.

“I tidied up and there’s a light drink prepared for you. You should shower and go to bed.” Kara smiled and nudged Cat toward her bathroom. 

Cat seemed less awake with every moment. She shuffled ahead of Kara, her shoes kicked off by the door, and stopped outside her study for that drink.

“Goodnight, Ms. Grant, sleep well.” Kara turned and headed toward the door.

“Mhh, thanks, honey.” Cat mumbled and started to shirk her clothes. 

Kara blushed red, she probably wasn’t supposed to hear that. She scuttled out of the condo and Cat’s voice followed her into her dreams.

* * *

 

It was late. No one was left in the office. Cat’s desk light was on, but the rest of the floor was dark. Kara sat on the couch and typed away at her tablet. 

“Kara, bring me the layouts.” Cat tipped her glasses and went back to her own typing. 

Kara stood and went to her desk. She looked up, Cat’s desk lamp was softer than her office lights. Cat looked nice under the softer lights, she looked warmer. Kara smiled and walked back with the sheets in her hand. 

“What?” Cat didn’t even look up. She just held out her hand and Kara set the layouts in her fingers. 

“Ms. Grant?” Kara tipped her head. 

“What are you smiling about this time?” Cat shuffled the papers and stood. She frowned at the sheets and headed around her desk.

Kara shuffled, “Your desk lamp has a nice light to it.”

Cat popped up her eyebrow but didn’t say anything. She plopped all but one of the layouts onto her desk and turned back to Kara, “What do you see wrong here?”

Kara stepped so she could see over Cat’s shoulder and Cat held the paper a little higher. Kara’s eyes wandered over the sheet. There were multiple errors, but which one was Cat asking about?

“Oh, the picture is off, it should be moved over by at least half and inch.” It just looked wrong. The style didn’t match the rest of the newspaper. It wasn’t CatCo enough.

Cat turned her head and pressed her lips to Kara’s cheek, “Very good.” 

Kara froze. Cat turned back to the sheet and froze. Both of their heartbeats kicked into high gear.

Kara coughed, attempting to hide her growing smile. Cat stepped forward and frowned. She turned back to Kara and she glared.

There wasn’t any heat in it.

“Guess the cat’s out of the bag.” Kara couldn’t stop herself. She’d tried, but when would she get this chance again?

Cat twitched. Kara paid dearly for the comment, but it was worth it.


	12. SuperCorp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena Loving VS Luthor Loving

Lena Luthor is a top. She dominates in the bedroom just as she does in the boardroom. Her fingers are tools and she can bring both men and women to their knees. For those she likes, she’s slow and steady and she fucks them into oblivion. For those she doesn’t, she’s rough and quick and she doesn’t let them touch her. She isn’t one to stay the night.

It’s what everyone expects from a Luthor.

Lena is a bottom. She takes care of others all day long. She’ll do it at night too, but she craves touch like a starving woman craves bread. She needs it. She wants to be held and caressed and _loved._

Lena shoves Kara against a wall and rakes her fingernails down Kara’s back. Kara moans but ignores Lena pulling her down. She kisses along Lena’s cheek and neck and Lena can’t get her to _kneel._

Kara mouths over Lena’s pulse and lingers, groaning as her arms pull Lena closer. It’s like everything inside Lena melts and she’s all but dangling in Kara’s arms. Kara’s taking her time to get to know the body in her hands and she’s _enjoying_ Lena.

Enjoying the feel of Lena’s soft shirt and softer skin. Enjoying the sound of Lena’s half breathed, “oh” every time Kara hits a sensitive spot. Enjoying being pressed against Lena Luthor.

And Lena’s just not prepared. Kara doesn’t fear her, doesn’t bend to follow Lena’s lead, doesn’t seem to be affected at all by Lena’s attempts to take control of this situation that is spiraling out of her fingers with every achingly soft kiss that Kara presses to her skin.

So Lena lets go because Kara is a force that will not be denied. Kara picks her up and places her gently in bed, making sure she’s comfortable before carefully peeling off her clothes.

Lena leans into every touch. Every kiss is like a drink of wine. Lena’s fingers interweave with Kara’s hair as her teeth drag over Lena’s hips. Lena’s not even sure if she’s trying to break out of Kara’s hold anymore because she can’t even budge under Kara’s hand.

Kara’s so slow that Lena doesn’t yell or cry out, she just arches into Kara’s fingers while those blue eyes rake over her body. She can’t open her eyes while she catches her breath, like her muscles just can’t respond anymore.

She feels Kara skim her hands up Lena’s body until Kara is pressing kisses into Lena’s hair. Lena has to see her. She opens her eyes and Kara has a smile she’s never seen before.

Lena Luthor has never felt more wanted than when Kara Danvers makes love to her.


	13. Sanvers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where do Maggie and Alex like to go on vacation to? And gosh is Maggie chopping wood, mostly shirtless???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Tumblr Prompt:  
> Vacation

So, Maggie wants to go camping and who is Alex to deny her? Besides, her gorgeous girlfriend in flannel, chopping wood, with a sheen of sweat across her skin is a great part of Alex’s day. And Maggie likes to show how fast she can light a fire (both in the stone-lined ring and in that cute DEO agent twitching in her camping chair) because Blue Springs Nebraska was good for something at least.

And if you have the same sleeping bags you can zip them together… just sayin’.

Alex wants to go to the beach. In equal parts because she loves to surf and because she’s never seen Maggie in a swim suit. Plus, Alex peeling out of her wetsuit after crushing the few waves that’d come along has everyone else on the beach all but drooling. Maggie just loves wrapping her arm around Alex’s waist to pull her into a kiss when there are people watching.

And sea salt is a good flavor on more than just chips <3

But how do they decide where to go? Well, the only way two people instructed in handgun use can decide anything: by shooting targets until one is proclaimed the winner, of course.

And then having victory sex in the locker room.


	14. Kara/M'gann

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two refugees sit in a bar...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt:  
> Kara/M'gann. I've never seen anyone write about them but I would like to know you thoughts. I think it would make a good pairing.

So, they never actually speak to each other on screen (not even when Alex, Maggie, and Kara go to shut down the fighting ring or when everybody’s at the bar), but they must off screen. 

At the bar, Kara must talk to M’gann when ordering drinks or asking her about Mars, because you know she did. She wants to know more about where J’onn came from and his culture. 

But then, Parasite attacks and J’onn needs blood and J’onn’s turning into a White Martian and Supergirl goes to talk with Miss Martian. And she is angry but M’gann is so sorry, but she couldn’t watch J’onn die, she’d watched so many green faces wither and fade, she couldn’t do that again. Plus, J’onn is a part of her home, one of the last parts, she can’t lose him.

And Kara gets that, what would she have done to save Astra? And she goes to Alex and Alex nods at the repeated words. She tries to convince J’onn to let M’gann go, and once they stop his transformation, she succeeds.

Kara goes to M’gann, with Alex, and they talk for a long time and Alex gets a call from Maggie about a case and then it’s just Kara and M’gann in the darkening bar. 

And that happens a lot. More and more frequently until Kara is as much of a fixture in this bar as Maggie was (before she starts spending her evening in Alex’s apartment). M’gann and her talk so much that even Kara wishes she could meld their minds together. 

The stories that M’gann tells… they’re amazing and horrifying and Kara falls asleep at night with a longing for stories of her own world. M’gann is a lot older than Kara, by a few hundred years, and she’ll outlive Kara by a few hundred more. That’s taught M’gann to live in the present and she takes every casual touch that Kara will give her.

And who doesn’t fall a little bit for the sunshine? It’s not until Kara blows out her powers, an automaton created by the dwindling remnants of Cadmus filled to the brim with Kryptonite and lasers, that Kara realizes what M’gann is feeling. 

Kara bounds into the bar, she can’t fight gravity right now, but that doesn’t stop the floating feeling she’s caught up in. It’s nearly closing time and M’gann is strong-arming an overly inebriated patron out the door when Kara shows up, grinning from ear to ear.

 M’gann can’t help but smile at that. She nods at the only remaining patron, “Mind helping a poor barmaid out?” She watches as Kara gets shoved back, watches as Kara winces and tries to reason with the… woman? 

Another shove is coming, but M’gann is there, shifting in her anger to her white martian form and the woman, even drunk, realizes that it’s time to go. M’gann turns on Kara, frustrated and concerned, “Why didn’t you tell me your powers are out? I would have-”

“We can meld!” And Kara is bouncing on her toes because she knows Martians need that connection ad she couldn’t before but now she can do this for her friend, for herself. 

But M’gann steps back, shrinks till her skin darkens to ebony, and she turns from Kara. 

“M’gann?” Kara reaches out, concerned, and M’gann does her best not to pull back further. “What is it? Do you… not want to?” 

And god, it’s like watching clouds cover the sun on a summer day, and M’gann can’t help but reach out for Kara. She threads her fingers through Kara’s and whispers, because it’s silent in the bar now, “Are you sure?”

The clouds part and Kara smiles and squeezes M’gann’s hand. M’gann nearly cries because she hasn’t felt so accepted since she inhabited a planet of killers. 

They both see the first thing on M’gann’s mind, Kara’s smile. The warmth that floods through them both with M’gann’s feelings nearly steals Kara’s breath. But there’s no confusion from Kara, just that lingering warmth. 

They spiral through memories, so much pain that Kara cries, the tears slipping from her closed eyes. She watches M’gann turn on everything she was taught, turn to run, watches her own planet crack apart, the cold of the Phantom Zone creeping into her bones…

But M’gann pulls them back, wipes her tears with a small smile, and Kara leans down to kiss her. The feeling of warmth stays with them for the night, wrapped up in the fuzziest of blankets, and for once Kara doesn’t kick off the sheets. They stay wrapped up together until the sun creeps across Kara’s face and pulls her into the sky.

They go flying together and Kara keeps looking forward to blowing out her powers. Alex keeps her from doing anything too reckless and eventually, M’gann joins Kara on the battlefield. 

They fight the same way they feel, with compassion and conviction, and they are refugees who have found a home together on this little blue planet. Light years and temporal years apart, just to end up comforting each other in this dark, warm, alien bar. 


	15. SuperCanary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara Lance can convert you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A prompt from Tumblr:  
> So, inappropriate asks...well, I do hold this one headcanon that when it comes to oral, Sara Lance. Far more prefers receiving than giving, and when she does it's generally considered on par with a religious experience.

Oh yes, most certainly. Many, many, _many_ women through multiple dimensions and all of history can attest to this. You go down on Sara Lance and she’s gonna stick around for a while. And if you get her revved up in just the right way, sometimes she’ll slam you against a wall, drop to her knees, and convert you.

When the song “Take Me to Church” comes out **[with a female singer](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DyDtR8sn4z-A&t=ODViMmRmYjFjOTA2YzUwNmYzMjZiNGQ0NGY4YzlhMTIwODcwZjI0YixPMEt4bnBWRA%3D%3D&b=t%3A-A4L8wmFhhKxTzCdQlKexw&p=http%3A%2F%2Fpoppyssupergirl.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F157358921415%2Fso-inappropriate-askswell-i-do-hold-this-one&m=0)** , lesbians everywhere agreed, it was Sara Lance’s song.

Take Kara Danvers for example. She used to say “Oh Rao”. But now, as Alex can attest (but does not want to), she says “Oh Sara”. 

Maggie asks her for her secret one day and Alex benefits tremendously. 


	16. No Ship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5 Things Kara Danvers Zor-El most certainly, definitely does

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Prompt:   
> Not saying that Kara's dropped off Donuts anonymously to the Bat Cave but she's totally done that, because vigilante or not, at least Gotham has someone looking after it.

1\. **Drops off food to** _ **everyone**. _ The Bat Cave, much too fast for even ol’ Batsy to catch her, she only ate like 2 boxes on the way. To Winn and James as they Bro together. To Maggie and Alex when they’d gotten off a case and she’d checked to make sure their heart rates were at sleeping levels (she totes doesn’t peek in after dropping off the bagels and croissants to see Alex sprawled over Maggie with one leg hanging off the bed, both dead to the world). To Lena and Cat when they work too late (and to their poor assistants). To J’onn and Vasquez at the DEO (Susan will bring her cookies and other pastries because she’s really good at making desserts). To Lucy still in the desert base, complaining about missing all the action. 

2\. **Is extraordinarily kind to animals**. She stops for every dog when she goes on walks. She pulls kittens out of trees. She keeps a small herd of strays outside her apartment (”If they’re outside they’re technically not mine Alex!”) by feeding them. (she’s named every one of them)

3\. **Helps people as Kara Danvers**. The lady down the street with the heavy planters. The elderly gentleman who plays chess in the park (and Kara can see nearly 100 moves ahead, but she won’t let herself win). The kid lost in the mall. The janitor who can’t reach the light bulbs, even on the ladder. The little Italian place that desperately needs publicity. The woman at the bar who should not drink that. Volunteers literally everywhere. The list continues….

4\. **Casually uses her powers all the time**. Cold coffee? Hot coffee! Messy apartment? Clean apartment! The floor is chilly? Float to the bathroom! Don’t know how many pringles are left in the can? X-ray vision! Too lazy to get up to throw away her trash? Expert level hand-eye coordination skills! Bends a metal railing on accident? Just bend it back! Want to calculate the distance from the sun to Jupiter’s fifth moon? Super fast cognitive abilities! Not in hearing distance of a TV that looks interesting? Simply not a problem. Want to check up on the people you care most about? Tune your hearing to the hertz of a heartbeat and listen closely.  

5\. **Helps people as Supergirl**. She’s got five minutes, she’ll help that guy put his Ikea furniture together so her can get his kid to a soccer game. Catches a roofer before she hits the ground. Carries multiple peoples’ groceries. Volunteers at the Soup Kitchens. Raises awareness for every cause ever. Disaster relief across the globe. 

**BONUS** : **Romantic Things**. Drops off food all the time. Sets up candle-lit dinners. Flights over the ocean. Flights to see the stars. Holds the other person really, really, really tight. Casually pops in for v quick kisses. Changes into her suit in front of them and they’re like?????? 0///0 Lifts them for the best selfies ever. Tries v hard to make yummy foodstuffs. The best massages. She makes an extraordinary pillow for someone made of steel  <3


	17. XCOM 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An idea based on XCOM 2 because I wasn't nerdy enough before.

Kara - Commander   
J’onn - Central  
Lena - Lead Scientist  
Winn - Lead Engineer   
Alex - First Ranger (assault spec)   
Lucy - First Grenadier (bomber spec)  
Vasquez - First Sniper (squad sight spec)  
James - First Specialist (healer spec)  
M’gann - First Psi-Operative  
Cat - Head of the Resistance (shadowy dude ya get missions from)  
Maggie - First Lieutenant of the Resistance  
Lillian Luthor - Head Speaker for ADVENT

* * *

 

Cat sends transmissions to Kara every time she gets a connection with the ground resistance forces. Kara prioritizes setting up connections because of this. 

Maggie seems to always be at the resistance headquarters that XCOM is connecting with. On a side note, the lead Ranger always insists on going down to the resistance sites to ‘assist’ in the connecting. 

Lucy just really likes to blow things up. Including the first ranger, but in a very different sense of the word. 

The Sniper legit sleeps with every woman onboard. A ship-wide sex euphemism: ‘Getting Sniped’. 

James just tries to keep everyone alive and his boyfriend, the lead engineer, makes him the sickest fucking Gremlins you’ve ever seen.

J’onn really needs help flying this fucking ship. 

The Commander spends a lot of time ‘checking up’ on research progression when she’s not watching the transmissions from the head of the resistance.

The first Psi-Operative has the hots for Central and the first grenadier. 

When Kara ascends to control the Avatar, the head of the resistance sends transmissions directly to her, the entire time she’s in the underwater alien base, and I am always in tears.

Lillian gets her ass handed to her when the main comm tower comes down and Lucy tosses grenades around in celebration. 

The scientist in the game used to work for ADVENT in one of their facilities, sooooo, Lena. Cat left, so imagine that bald bastard with curves and a feral smile, it’s so fucking annoying that you never get to see her gorgeous face because of the backlighting.

Legit, Alex gets sniped so hard by Maggie one time, she doesn’t even make it back to the Sky Ranger and has to get picked up a different day.

Central is truly done with everything all the time. 

Post-Avatar-ing Kara hops on a shuttle with the scientist and snipes the head of the resistance until none of them can walk for days. 

(honestly this is just one huge sex story with a few alien fights thrown in for fun)

Vas is crazy scary on the battlefield, she can hit anything, from anyone’s squad view. The new snipers hear a story about Vas taking out a Sectopod from half a mile away, in a strong breeze, with only one armor-piercing shot. 


	18. SuperCorp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> my-graceless-heart said this to KaraLovesAllTheGirls on Tumblr:  
> *slides into ur ask* Lena and Kara playing Never Have I Ever and it gets out that neither of them have joined the mile high club so Kara flies them both a mile in the air and eats Lena out
> 
> and well... this happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for KaraLovesAllTheGirls as a thank you tribute to all of the wild times we've had together.

Do you know how hard it is to calculate the exact force you have to exert on the air molecules around you to keep at the same altitude? And at the same time, calculate how hard to hold the person you’re carrying so as not to crush them or accidentally toss them into space??

Cause these are not trivial calculations and while some of it may be muscle memory for Kara, a lot of it is still freaking _particle physics_. 

Now you want her even _more_ distracted???

Honestly, it’d probably go like this:

There’s a slight breeze from NorthWest of their position and there’s a plane at 30,000 feet pushing down on the atmosphere around it, but this only impacts her calculations minutely, luckily they’re not over that weird spot in Canada that has a strangely lower gravity force than the rest of the earth. 

She slips -

Wait, how the fuck is she even supporting Lena??? To eat someone out, ya gotta have your face in their crotch which can be done in 1 of 2 ways.

**1.** Kara is supporting Lena’s back with her hand and Lena is face-up with Kara between her legs. Now that’s a tad bit of pressure to put on one point of contact, but hell, it could work. Kara’s other hand would probably need to be wrapped around Lena’s hips to keep her from rolling around.

Back to air calculations.

There’s also the bird factor, even at 5K + feet, and that’s a huge tongue-block when you think about a flock of geese hitting you and the bae at cruising altitude. (and you think I’m kidding but those suckers can get up to 24,000 feet of altitude so yeah, this could be an issue. **Please, practice safe sex, do not fly and bang during bird migration seasons** )

Okay, back to positioning.

**2\. They’re 69ing it at 6, 000 feet.**

Now, I know that [@karalovesallthegirls](https://tmblr.co/m_V-AEDQQG4cOKepXt4ZxOg) is always into the most ridiculous thing possible, so let’s go with positioning option number 2.

The only way this is going to work is if Lena is on top of Kara. Just trust me, I’m an expert in these things. So, of course, Lena’s hands and knees are not braced on Kara like she’s a table because neither of them are giraffes. 

So Lena’s body is completely resting over Kara’s. Kara, at this point, has a mouthful of Luthor bits. I’m sure she’s having a fine time. Lena has some leeway with where her head is but, consider this: have you ever clung to one of those precariously balanced floating rafts?

Well, I have. And all-in-all, Lena’s clinging to Kara’s ass like a woman about to orgasm at 7,000 feet.

At least the view is spectacular. 

Did someone say air density calculations? No? Well, too bad. Cause not only does Kara have to keep them up, now she has to keep them from spinning while nose deep is a glorious pussy sandwich. 

I know y’all have been in water before, you can spin in that shit as easy as... well… spinning in a liquid while partially buoyant I suppose…. BUT ANYWAY. Kara has that issue but in the air.

Yeah, you try to stay in one position while your sexy, CEO bezzie mate has her fingers lining your %$^&#@$% and then %^$#@%^&$ because her fingers can $%^#$%& you right in the #$^$@!#% and we haven’t even considered her tongue yet.

Now, Kara’s attention track record is rather hideous, so I’m not saying that this is a terrible idea, but I am saying that maybe they need a spotter and honestly, unless Lena’s into exhibitionism, that’s probably just not going to work out.

Also, I cannot get the image of Kara munching on Lena in the clouds when a fucking albatross lands on her head. Now that would be a tongue-blocker of truly avian proportions.

So anyway, **the point is** , if you’re going to take your girlfriend anywhere in the world to bang her brains out, I don’t suggest 6,000 feet in the air.


	19. SuperCorp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena thinks Kara has a SuperGirl kink...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes this is from KaraLovesAllTheGirls, I forgot to upload this here when I wrote it.
> 
> -Lena jokingly calls Kara “Supergirl”  
> -Kara fumbles all over the place  
> -Lena comes to the only logical conclusion: Kara has a Supergirl kink and she just accidentally found it  
> -cue Lena constantly trying to seduce Kara and calling her Supergirl and Kara freaking out thinking she knows but is being kind of weird about it?

Kara drops the take-out bags and flushes bright red because Alex bet her $20 that Lena’d know by the year’s end. And here she is.

Lena quirks an eyebrow and Kara can see the cogs turning in her head and then Lena smiles. And wow, what a smile, it blooms butterflies in every part of Kara’s body and great, she trips over the take-out bags.

Lena’s phone rings though and that’s the luckiest Kara’s ever felt in her entire life. Supergirl doesn’t flee, but you can bet your ass Kara Danvers does.

But then Lena’s weird after that. She never calls Kara 'Supergirl' in public, but she’s all up in Kara’s space when ther're alone and maybe Lena’s impersonating her family, cause gosh, is there Kryptonite in here?

Kara feels distinctly weak in the knees.

But it’s not until Lena stops the elevator, on floor 37 Kara remembers, that she pushes Kara back against the wall.

“I’d love to see you in a cape.”

Her hands slip Kara’s hair from her ponytail and Kara just might pass out. Cause this is different than before. Is this what Lena’s been after this whole time? Trying to get Kara in her supersuit?

But crap, Kara cannot figure out what she wants. She’s reaching up for Kara’s glasses with a smirk and Kara kind freaks, “What do you want?”

And she’s got her fingers pressed to the elevator wall and Lena purrs. She purrs like a cat and Kara’s so confused and Lena’s leaned up to breathe into her ear, “I want to see you in your… supersuit.”

“Why? You’ve seen me in it before!”

And that causes Lena to blink. To pause. And then her eyes track down to Kara’s top button and Kara feel her heart rate jump. “Do you wear it… often?”

That’s awfully breathy sounding but Kara just wants whatever this is figured out. She’s never been so confused. “Not right now, but a lot of the time yes.”

“Oh” Lena’s eyes return to Kara’s and she smirks so slowly Kara thinks she’s going to die. “Kinky.” 

Kara’s brain stops. 

Lena Luthor has a Supergirl kink.


	20. Just Kara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara has nightmares that run deeper than a lay line.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A 200-word story that's a reply to KaraLovesAllTheGirl's request for 200-word stories.

The nightmares wake her. She can’t sweat on this planet, this rock hurtling through the void, but she knows fear.

She’s felt it in her bones. The thumping of her own heart rattling her ribcage. No deep breaths will stop the spasms in her chest.

There is no home for her, not one without worry. Worry of destruction, worry of pain, worry of accidents.

It’s tight in her throat, it’s hard for air to pass when you’re choking on tears. And she can see the shapes in her room, the very cells in her eyes can emit electromagnetic radiation, darkness is _nothing_.

But there is no silence. Not outside, not in her head. There is always noise. Sometimes it’s a cacophony of screams and others it’s the simple sobbing of the dead.

But always, there is sound.

Eventually, it will drive her mad. No amount of cracking ice and crumbling earth (this planet is dying just like her last, oh how it screams to her in the deepest places) can stop the voices in her mind.

Until then, she will weep and focus her ears on the skies, for even stars have songs, no matter how far away they are.


End file.
